A printing plate suitable for being fitted on an impression cylinder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,509. The printing plate comprises a fastening head and a fastening tail suitable for being received in a fitting channel of the cylinder.
The fastening head of the plate comprises an opening in which a fastening leaf spring engages in order to hold the fastening head in the fitting channel.
The leaf spring mating with the opening is folded in two opposing directions in the shape of an S. The leaf spring engages with a ridge which is formed by its common portion and is bent into the opening.
The object of the present invention is to increase the forces holding the printing plate to the cylinder and to allow rotation of the impression cylinder at high speeds.